galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Collabos Bugster
The Collabos Bugster appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. The Collabos Bugsters (コラボスバグスター Korabosu Bagusutā) are a series of Bugsters that can copy and manipulate the Rider Gashats installed on their head, producing a unique attachment for their Prime Body. The first Collabos Bugster, serving as a conduit for the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, appeared as the Kamen Riders as they searched for "stolen" Rider Gashats, confronting Ex-Aid and Brave. Their fight was quickly interrupted by Kamen Rider Genm, who allowed it to escape. It would later reappear to attack some civilians, with the Kamen Riders coming to fight it. However, the Bugster was supported by Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 and together, they easily beat Brave and knocked-out Lazer with Graphite revealing himself and defeating Snipe. After Emu‎ was provoked by Genm and transformed into Ex-Aid, the Collabos Bugster was transported to a scrapyard with all other fighters where it was quickly destroyed by a Mighty Critical Finish, with the leftover Gekitotsu Robots being claimed by Ex-Aid. A second Collabos Bugster, channeling DoReMiFa Beat, was born from Yoko Horiuchi, girlfriend of musician Seiichi Kuboyama who had been targeted by its predecessor, who shared her as its host, after Kamen Rider Brave Level 1 defeated its Bugster Union. It fought Brave and Ex-Aid until Graphite arrives, when it moves off to the side; it escaped with Graphite after Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 interfered. It would return to target the musician again, summoning a group of Bugster Virus street dancers to join Graphite in facing the arriving Riders. When Brave relocates the battle to a forest with his Stage Select, the DoReMiFa Collabos was defeated by an Ice Mode Taddle Critical Finish, releasing the Gashat to be claimed by Brave. A further pair of Collabos Bugsters, channeling Giri Giri Chambara and Jet Combat, were both born from the infection of Yoshio Okada after the Ouroboros Bugster Union was defeated by Ex-Aid and Brave. "Giri Giri Chambara" dueled Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3, Ex-Aid barely dodging its swift sword swings. "Jet Combat", however, stood offside as Genm came to distract the Riders, allowing the Bugsters to escape. "Giri Giri Chambara" later attacked Yoshio's daughter Shiori, Ex-Aid and Lazer intercepting it. It tried to pull out its sword as they rush it, but Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 was too fast with Ex-Aid slicing its sword in half with the Gashacon Breaker Blade Mode. Ex-Aid then defeated it with a Bakusou Critical Finish using the Breaker and grabbed the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, giving it to Lazer to use. Meanwhile, "Jet Combat" engaged in a fight with Kamen Rider Snipe, but ultimately escaped him. "Jet Combat" reappeared to attack Yoshio's factory in order to increase his stress, but Taiga arrived again and battled it as Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, using the Gashacon Magnum Rifle Mode to snipe-shoot the Jet Combat Gashat off of its head, reverting it to its Collabos Prime Body, thus disarming the Bugster. Snipe then tied it up and took it away, telling the other Riders that he would not destroy it, keeping Yoshio's life in danger, unless they hand over their other Gashats. The Bugster was kept at a rock quarry until Ex-Aid and Brave arrived and all Riders assumed their Level 3 forms, but Snipe used a Shrink Energy Item to make the Bugster the size of a doll and keep it from getting destroyed. After Brave's defeat, it was tossed down and reverted to normal size to fight Ex-Aid, until Snipe used a Jet Critical Strike to target them both, destroying the Bugster and defeating Ex-Aid. Born from an unidentified host, a Collabos Bugster was sent forth in order to collect data for the penultimate three Heisei Rider Gashats as part of Genm Corp. CEO Kuroto Dan's secret ambition to assemble the power of the legends. Intercepting Emu Hojo who was on the way to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat to Dan, this Bugster, initially utilizing the Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat that had been stolen from Genm Corp. by Dr. Pac-Man, easily overpowered Ex-Aid when he assumed Ghost Gamer Level 2 on hand again. Dan stepped in, however, and provided Ex-Aid with the Full Throttle Drive Gashat to fight back. After Ex-Aid in Drive Gamer Level 2 defeated it and retrieved the Gashat, the Bugster switched to the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat and attacked Dan though inflicting no serious injuries before it was fought off. Appropriately provided with the Toukenden Gaim Gashat to face the now katana-wielding Bugster, Ex-Aid disarmed it again in Gaim Gamer Level 2. Stepping aside after being escorted to safety by Asuna Karino, Dan transformed into Kamen Rider Genm to complete the data collection personally, doing so by swiftly defeating Ex-Aid using Wizard Gamer Level 2, retrieving the Proto Giri Giri Chambara himself. This allowed him to complete his Ganbarizing Gashat which he plugged into the Collabos Bugster's head, summoning duplicates of Kamen Riders Double, OOO and Fourze. Category:Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Robots Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe